The present invention relates to a pulsation dampers, in particular in hydraulic circuits.
Pulsation dampers in hydraulics circuits are used for reducing pressure or volume stream pulsations, which are caused by displacement pumps because of their working principle. The pulsation dampers which for this purpose are located immediately after the pressure outlet of the displacement pumps are either directly integrated in the pump housing or as separate components are mounted on the pumps or arranged externally to them. For a price-favorable manufacture in a diecasting processes, the damper chambers of conventional pulsation dampers need large openings which are closed by corresponding covers. These covers must be secured by heavy and expensive mounting elements because of their pressure-loaded surfaces.
A separate pulsation damper which is directly mounted on a radial piston pump in an eccentric construction is disclosed in FIG. 1 of the German patent document DE 37 12 412 A1. This pulsation damper is composed of a one-part housing which is connected in a not shown manner by its flange surface with the housing of the radial piston pump. The flange surface of the pulsation damper provides an undercut which makes the manufacturing cost of the housing more expensive. The pressure forces of the feed stream of the radial piston pump which pulsates in the damper chamber loads the housing, because of the one-piece construction, substantially with a pulsating pulling stress in axial and tangential directions of the pulsation damper. In order to provide the required strength of the housing relatively thick walls must be utilized, or a limitation to the pressure-loading surfaces and thereby the damping properties of the pulsation damper is needed.